Control
by lucawindmover
Summary: Klaus and Hayley's missing moment lemon from The Vampire Diaries that ended in the creation of the controversial baby bump. Be warned of lemons.


"Control"

Lucawindmover

_"Maybe I'll look you in the eye...Maybe I'll hold my breath and jump right in."_

_Garbage "Control_

Hayley knew she'd had one too many drinks. She knew it. She could feel the way the alcohol was playing in her veins, dancing across her synapses and begging her, as always, to do things she routinely regretted doing. This wasn't new to her, this sensation, this desire to tip-toe along the edge of right and wrong. It was why she more recently tended to avoid alcohol in excess. She had spent almost as much of her past cleaning up her liquor-fueled mistakes as she had making them. But she was beyond the point of caring now and she knew it. That was the whole idea though, the whole reason she started drinking tonight to begin with. To make mistakes. She was tired of all the games, all the back and forth, all the lies and manipulations. She wanted to let her hair down and do a few things that she'd regret tomorrow. What was one more mess in the chaos of her life? Just a drop in the bucket as far as she was concerned. At least the mistake she intended to make tonight was likely to be fun as she was making it. She deserved a little fun.

"My sister informs me that your vampire assailant is dead."

Klaus drew her attention, closing his phone and slipping it in his pocket as he approached. She turned toward him, taking another gulp of the liquid courage that was urging her to make bad decisions.

"So you're safe. And free to go," he said with a pause and a sly smile. "Or stay," he continued with a raised eyebrow. He took the last couple of steps into the room.

Mischief danced in his eyes suggestively and suddenly Hayley realized that she might have been able to make this particular mistake with no alcohol needed. Klaus was incredibly attractive, despite his flaws. In fact, part of what attracted her to him, part of what was undeniably intriguing about him, was the level of darkness in his flaws. He was not just a culmination of the things that made him bad but rather darkness in perfection. He was darkness personified. And that mischief in his eyes was tempting her, testing her dedication to the light, a dedication left dangling in the wind in the wake of recent events and alcohol-infused recklessness.

Hayley sighed and rolled her eyes for effect, trying to seem less interested than she truly was. "I _could_ be persuaded to stay," she said with a gesture of the tumbler in her hand. "Enjoy some of the good life."

She swished the amber liquid in the glass, turning her next words over in her mind before deciding whether or not to say them. "And maybe I could drum up a few more of Katherine's secrets and _you _could do something for _me_," she said, taking a few steps from the door frame and starting to close the distance between them.

Klaus smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry love. But you'll never convince me to let Tyler go free."

Tyler. He was really going to bring Tyler up right now? She grit her teeth for a moment, the liquor loosening her tongue and letting her say what she might have otherwise kept to herself. "Well then. I guess I'll never get my chance with Tyler," she paused and smiled at him sarcastically. "Any more than _you'll_ get a shot with Caroline."

Her words hit their desired nerve. His benign smile was more telling than shouting would have been. He opened his mouth to reply but stopped short, sighing and turning away from her instead. His neck and shoulders were tense and for a second she was afraid he would decide that she wasn't worth the air she was breathing and just decide to pull her heart out instead.

Shit. She was making all the wrong bad decisions. She wanted to get laid, not killed. She willed her intoxicated brain to say something, anything to reel him back in. And that's when she recalled the painting of his she'd seen.

"Do you want to know why I like that painting?" she asked, knowing that she was grasping at straws but determined to go down clinging to them anyway.

He turned around, a smile on his lips but his eyes cold as ice. "Well, perhaps because it allowed you to see into my deep, wounded soul," he said sarcastically, his smile disintegrating into a scowl as he stood and waited for her answer.

This was her moment of truth. She could see two paths before her, one leading to darkness and one leading back towards the light. But she was no moth and the light held nothing for her now. If she were going to flutter to her doom, she'd rather do it in the darkness where no one else could see her demise.

She looked down and set her glass on a side table. She took a couple of steps towards him, catching his eye contact and maintaining it. "I saw how twisted it really is," she admitted, stepping around the large table in the center of the room. She bit her lip, the last deliberation. "And maybe I can relate."

Klaus seemed to consider this, his eyes narrowing a bit as he digested what she was saying, read the signals she was sending. He took another few steps toward her, pushing into her personal space, testing her words. She didn't flinch or back away but instead yielded to him, relaxing her shoulders and tilting her head to the side a bit, anything to make him believe that she wasn't afraid.

"So what's it going to be?" he asked with his last steps, his voice thick with his attempt to disguise his desire. "Going?" he paused for a moment, fighting the urge to look at her mouth and failing. "Or staying?"

The question he was asking wasn't the innocent one he proposed and they both knew this. She could do this dance, had done it before and likely would again. She knew what he needed to hear, especially now in his time of feeling powerless. Men didn't like that incompetent feeling, that helpless feeling of being at the end of their rope. Klaus needed to feel like he was in control of something, needed to feel like he had power even as he plans feel like a house of cards around him. She could see this and used it to her advantage.

She leaned toward his body, her chest all but brushing his, her cheek mere inches from his cheek. "You like to be in control. You tell me," she said, her own voice husky with need.

When she leaned back, she met his smoldering gaze with one of her own. He had posed the question and she had relinquished control. How he would respond to that was beyond her guess.

He tilted his head to the side a little, still evaluating her. All at once, it was as if he'd finally seen her for the first time. Not as an object, a piece in the game he was ever playing, but as a woman. And a beautiful one at that. He raised his hand and brought the backs of his fingers up to her cheek, gently grazing the soft skin there.

He only seemed to deliberate for a moment. Hayley could see the change in his eyes first. His blue-green gaze went from mildly curious to heated with desire in the span of a heartbeat and when his hands reached forward and grabbed her hips, pulling her flush against his body, she had to quell the need to run and save herself. Quick on the heels of her fight-or-flight instinct was a roll of heat, of desire. Her heart beat frantically as he leaned in, his eyes gazing intensely into hers, daring her to protest as his mouth danced just out of reach.

When his lips finally crashed into hers, she responded immediately. The pressure and the heat were in complete contradiction to the tenderness of his lips. There was no dancing around for an invitation as he deepened the kiss from almost the instant their mouths collided. His mouth, so insistently devouring hers in his desperation, was the only thing about him that was soft and it was a sharp contrast to firm planes of his chest and shoulders.

Her hands grasped the back of his head as he pulled her even closer with an arm wrapped around her back. She'd known he was strong. He was the Original hybrid. He was all the heat of a werewolf paired with the strength of a vampire but she had never thought to experience those qualities in such close quarters. And yet here they were.

He tightened his grip on her lower back, his hips almost unconsciously pressing toward hers. Suddenly, there was too much fabric between them. She wanted to feel more of his skin than she could reach with his shirt still in the way.

He seemed to read her mind because the instant she reached down to tug the shirt over his head, he was helping. He discarded the piece of clothing as if it offended him to have been wearing it in the first place.

Klaus reached behind her and cupped her backside, pulling her flush to him once more and giving her a good idea of how physically invested he was at the moment. She could feel his arousal and couldn't help how she pressed against him, wanting to feel more of him. He growled lowly in his throat, lifting her effortlessly and depositing her on the table behind them.

She reached down and pulled her shirt over her head as he parted her thighs with his hands on her knees, pulling her legs around his waist. Her sharp intake of breath at the change in position brought a confident smirk to his lips and she reached forward to kiss that smug look right off his face.

But Klaus wasn't having any of that. He ripped his mouth away from hers to lay hot, open-mouthed kisses along her freshly revealed skin, running his teeth along her collarbone as he pulled her impossibly close. Her fingernails bit into his shoulders and her breath hitched in her throat as she both loved and hated that he could hear the rapid staccato of her heartbeat beneath his lips.

One of his hands snaked up and pressed her back against the table. She hissed softly as her heated skin hit the chilled surface. But she had no time to think about that because Klaus' hands were busy, one pressed against her chest and holding her down while the other cupped the heat between her thighs through the dark jeans that she still wore.

She gasped and her eyes few to his, dark with desire and intent. Having gotten her attention, he brought both his hands up, grasping hers and pressing them back against the table over her head. She arched her chest toward him as he descended upon her, silently begging him to do his damage, whatever that might be, but Klaus had other plans.

He brought his mouth to her shoulder instead, kissing a blazing path toward her neck as his fingers entwined with hers and his hips forced her legs a little wider.

At first she wasn't sure what she was feeling. In the midst of the heat and friction came a slight nip of pain, so brief as to almost go unnoticed, followed by a flood of heat as she felt her blood being pulled against its natural course.

"Did you just fucking bite me?" She gasped in a husky voice. She tugged at his hands but he had her artfully pinned beneath his frame. She wanted to be appalled by his actions, by his brazen disregard for her permission, but that desire was washed away with the roll of pleasure that came with his pull against her pulse. She loved it and she hated it in the same breath.

She could feel him snicker against the side of her throat as his mouth released her, his tongue laving the two neat puncture holes that would be healed by morning. Not a drop was spilled. "Such language. Relax, love. I _am_ half vampire you know. Surely you knew I would just _have_ to have a taste."

She wanted to argue with him but her head was spinning. She was pretty sure he hadn't taken much blood and that it was the mix of the alcohol and the desire making it hard for her to frame a coherent thought, not blood loss. "Maybe I expected you to ask first. Be a gentleman about it," she almost whispered as she felt him take an earlobe between his lips. She groaned and rolled her hips forward, pressing her core against his length and smiling at his intake of breath.

He let go of her ear and pulled back, putting his weight on his elbows. She opened her eyes to see his face hovering just above hers, his eyes twinkling in the low light. "Now that's a fib, isn't it?" he said, leaning down to lick her bottom lip. "You expected no such thing from me."

She didn't confirm nor deny this but she didn't have to. He was right and they both knew it.

He used his grip on her hands to pull her back to sitting. The swift change in position made her head swim but she didn't have time to think about it. His mouth was on hers again and she kissed him back with a reckless abandon. The taste of her own coppery blood on his tongue invaded her senses and thrilled her more animalistic side, her inner wolf reveling in the taste in a way she hadn't expected but found that she enjoyed quite a bit. His hands skillfully removed her bra and flung it to the side. She immediately closed the gap between them and they both groaned as flesh met flesh.

After another moment, her back hit the table a second time and she looked up to see him standing there with his hands gripping her hips, staring down at her in a calculating fashion.

Once again, she felt her survival instincts balk at being under his control, vulnerable to his whims. She couldn't read his expression as he stared down at her, his eyes roaming her body and taking her in. She bit her lip and frowned, her heart rate speeding up a tick from its already furious pace.

"Oh great," she said, breathlessly, bringing his eyes to her face. "This is the part where you kill me, right?"

Klaus' eyes narrowed a little as he flicked open the button of her jeans, trailing his fingertips along the top edge of the fabric and bringing up goosebumps. "Now why would I kill you?"

Hayley gulped and fought the urge to roll her eyes back in her head at the sensation of his thumbs pressing against her hipbones. She wanted to get rid of these pants already and lifted her hips a little at his touch, hoping he would take the hint. "Since when do you need a reason for murder?"

"Oh, you wound me," he replied with a smirk. He tugged at the fabric of her jeans, snaking them down her legs, much to Hayley's relief. "I don't _usually_ kill just for the fun of it. There are generally reasons behind the deaths I cause," he said as he deposited her pants on the ever-growing pile of their clothes. "And how would your death benefit me right now?"

"Tyler," she managed to gasp as his warm hands hit the creamy flesh of her thighs. "It would hurt Tyler."

Klaus knelt before her, pressing himself between her naked legs to lay a warm kiss just below her navel. "Indeed. But then so would this, I imagine," he said, his eyes meeting hers as he placed an open-mouthed kiss on the fabric-covered heat at the apex of her thighs.

This time Hayley didn't fight it as her eyes rolled back, her hips pressing forward to his mouth as he tortured her, leaving her increasingly damp panties in between them.

And then the thought struck her. He'd planned this all along. He might find her physically desirable, but this idea of revenge was the real reason he was currently indulging in this tete-a-tete with her. With this realization the last of the weight and guilt she'd been harboring vanished. They were each equals in their attempt to use the other for personal reasons, none of which actually included mutual affection. This was lust and politics, plain and simple. And knowing that, she could now give herself over fully to her physical desire with her conscience clear.

Klaus possessed a thousand years of knowledge and sexual conquests, something Hayley hadn't taken into account when the idea to seduce him had first crossed her mind. But he was proving that to her now, teasing her with his mouth through the fabric while holding her legs still with an iron grip. It was torture in the best sort of way.

But Klaus was no more patient now than he ever was, for which Hayley was thankful in this case. In the blink of an eye, that last barrier was discarded and she was completely bare to him. Hayley didn't flinch. This wasn't her first one night stand and she was pretty sure it wouldn't be her last. She was proud of her body and, given the heat in his gaze as he took in the sight of her, so was Klaus.

Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't what happened next. Klaus nuzzled her thigh until he found exactly the spot he was looking for. She recognized what was coming a second too late to protest. His fangs bit into the flesh of her inner thigh at the same time that he slid a finger into her moistened core, bringing a cry from her throat that she couldn't even recognize as her own. A second finger joined the first and he curled them in time with her pulse as it pumped her blood across his tongue. Her eyes flew open and she looked down at him. His golden werewolf eyes trailed vampire hunger veins and bore into hers with an intensity that caused her insides to melt with desire. It was possessive and challenging, that gaze, and somehow fulfilling. With his eyes still on hers and his mouth clamped to her thigh, he brushed his thumb across the sensitive bundle of nerves just above his fingers. Just one little bit of pressure was all it took. She tumbled over the edge in a crashing wave of sensation, clinging to the table as the roll of pleasure wiped her mind clear of anything else.

In the time it to her to recover, Klaus relieved himself of the last of his vestments. She opened her eyes as he retook the space between her legs, the naked flesh of his hips setting her body on fire everywhere it touched. She wrapped her legs around him and sat forward, capturing his mouth with hers and tasting her blood once more. He hadn't been as diligent with his feeding this second time and she licked a drop or two from just below his lip, causing him to reach up and tangle his hands in her hair with a growl. He pressed closer and she could feel the firm length of him nearly scalding her as it was pinned against her belly.

Another heartbeat, or perhaps two, was all they could stand as their mutual patience ran dry. Using his vampire reflexes, Klaus moved them to the bedroom in an instant with his mouth never leaving hers. She had expected them to fall back on the bed in a tumble but she should have known better than to think Klaus would follow a typical pattern.

Instead he stood her on her feet before turning her around and bending her over the edge of the bed. He ran his warm hands up the curve of her back before his fingers curled around the base of her neck. She could feel his arousal against her backside and she knew what would come next.

"Stop!" she said forcefully, straining against the hands that were lightly holding her down.

To her immense surprise, he did just that, freezing the instant she spoke. He loosened his grip on her enough for her to turn her head and look at him over her shoulder.

"We might be a couple of wolves," she said with a ferocity that surprised her. "But we are _not_ gonna rut like dogs."

She watched as a slow smirk crossed his features. He raised an eyebrow and took a step back, holding his hands up where she could see them. In fact, she could finally see all of him and she had to grudgingly admit that she was impressed by his physique.

"Alright then, little wolf," he said, letting his hands drop to his sides as she stood and turned to face him. "Then how do you suggest we should proceed?"

She beckoned him forward and he obeyed. Wrapping her arms up around his neck, she brought her lips to his and pulled him back toward the bed. As soon as her back hit the sheets she rolled them, straddling his waist and feeling his erection bumping impatiently behind her.

He broke the kiss to look up her with amusement. "I thought_ I_ was to be in control of the situation."

"You are," she said reassuringly, pressing kisses along his earlobe and down his neck. She could feel his hands tighten on her waist as his hips rocked forward. "I..." she said as she made his way across his collar bone to kiss the little birds in his tattoo. "...am just waiting for you..." she continued with an open-mouthed kiss just above his nipple. "To take advantage of the situation."

She barely had time to finish her sentence before she felt herself filled with him. One surge from his hips and he was inside her, tearing a feral growl from her. He pulled her mouth to his as he rocked his hips another couple of times, finding the right depth and rhythm for maximum enjoyment. If she'd thought his mouth was fire before, it was an inferno now, his tongue and teeth battling hers. Not for dominance but for level standing as Hayley gave back as good as she was getting.

Klaus pushed her up, following her into a sitting position. Their arms were entwined, their chests pressed together, both their hearts stammering as they built to a crest with every surge in motion. Hayley released his mouth to catch her breath, keeping her forehead resting on his, her eyes burning into his as she felt them closing in on what was building.

He nudged her cheek to the side and buried his face in her neck, opposite of his previous bite. She gave him full access, silently begging him this time, knowing the pleasure that would come when he did. He pushed himself fully inside her, holding her hips tightly as his fangs broke the skin of her neck. It was all either of them needed to finish the climb and she felt his seed spilling into her with every draw of blood he pulled from her neck. She clung to him all the more tightly, her fingernails drawing blood along his shoulders, her thighs squeezing his hips.

He released her neck with a gasp, blood dripping down his chin as he threw his head back, eyes closed. It seemed as if she wasn't the only one suffering from overwhelming sensations. His chest heaved as his hunger veins receded and when he opened his eyes, she found that his werewolf had been sated as well. She brushed the blood from his chin with the pad of her thumb before bringing it to her mouth, sucking the finger without breaking his eye contact.

Neither of them moved for a moment, each waiting for the other to admit they were finished.

Hayley nearly reached forward to kiss him one last time but somehow, even after what had just transpired, the gesture felt too intimate. She grinned cheekily and slid off his lap, leaving the room to retrieve her discarded clothing without a word.

She brought them back with her to find that Klaus had pulled the sheet up to his waist in a gesture of false modesty. She could tell by the smug look on his features that he had not one modest bone in his body.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she started donning her clothing once more. She didn't know what the hurry was. She had nowhere to go, no one to get back to. But almost the instant their dalliance had ended, she started feeling the waves of regret that tended to hit her after she'd made a huge mistake.

"Running away, little wolf?" he asked from behind her. She could hear the smirk in his voice, even if she couldn't see it, and it managed to bring a smile to her face as she rolled her eyes. Little wolf. She had a feeling that was a nickname she wasn't going to escape.

Before she could answer, she felt his hand brush her hair from her shoulder and stop her from moving. She glanced back at him to see him eyeing the birthmark on her shoulder, his thumb idly tracing the crescent moon behind a cloud.

"What?" she asked, continuing to sort out the tangled mess that was her shirt.

He frowned a little. "That mark," he said, his brow furrowing in concentration. "I've seen if before." He dropped his hand back into his lap.

Hayley had been picked on for her birthmark for as long as she could remember. The men she'd been with over the years had only been playfully teasing but that couldn't erase the memories of the merciless children who had ridiculed her growing up. "Yeah, it's a birthmark," she said, preparing to pull her shirt over her head. "People have those."

"In my considerable lifetime I've only seen that mark on a handful of others," he replied in a more serious tone than she'd expected.

She finished putting on her shirt and turned as he finished speaking.

"All from the same bloodline," he said. "A werewolf clan that once thrived throughout much of what we now call Louisiana."

The self-satisfied look on his face was enough to turn her stomach and she stood, needing to put space between them.

"Don't lie to me," she said heatedly. She had never known her family and she didn't like to think he was dangling a proverbial carrot in front of her, baiting her. "Not about this."

"I wouldn't dare," he said glancing to the side. "Matters of family are sacred."

When his gaze met hers she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he knew something. And once again, Klaus proved himself to be in charge. He was the one with the power and it seemed as if he always would be. Theirs was just another dance in his endless circle of knowledge and persuasion and, as much as she didn't want to play into his game, he had her caught in it as he had everyone else before her.

"Tell me," she demanded, relinquishing control to Klaus as everyone else seemed to, time and time again.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Originals characters belong to their creator, Julie Plec. I just enjoy tormenting the wonderful characters she has created for us. I claim no rights to them!

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Drop me a line and let me know what you thought. I appreciate feedback. This is my first lemon in some time and I'd love to know how I did. Thanks!


End file.
